mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Klingons Mob
The Klingons '''was formed in 2006 by a Balrog group split. The group was made up of all subordinate meerkats including some unrelated wild males. Dominants shifted on the females side from Babbelas to her sister Babbalina. Wild male Lause held on to his posioton as dominant male till his death. Change came when Babbalina died and her sister Leila took power along with a Whisker male Spud. They became the long-term dominant pair. The group grew to become of one the biggest mobs around claiming a big territory for themselves. After the death of the long-term dominant pair, the first klingons born meerkats finaly took charge of the group. Uhura and her brother Scotty became the dominant pair. After most of the adult males had left to rove a group of Berserk males joined the group with the infamous Black Ace taking up male dominance. Dominant Pair At first Babbelas and wild male Lause took dominance. Babbelas died and her sister Babbalina took dominance however Lause died. Babbalina was soon predated and Leila took the position of dominant female. Then two Whiskers males joined the group. Spun took dominance. After their deaths Uhura and Scotty took over as the dominant pair. When the eldest males were roving a group of Berserk males joined the group where Black Ace rose to power. Current Members The Klingons have 26 members as of October 2010. Uhura (VKLF006) '''Dominant Female Black Ace (VBSM009) Dominant Male Mr. Inverted (VBSM007) Karl (VBSM010) Spencer (VBSM013) Guinan (VKLF012) Sarek (VKLM013) Quark (VKLF015) Janice (VKLF016) Garrison (VKLM017) Natasha (VKLF018) Katherine (VKLF019) Benjamin (VKLM020) Chakotay (VKLM021) Deanna (VKLF022) Keiko (VKLF023) Tuvok (VKLM024) Neelix (VKLM025) Lwaxana (VKLF026) Kira (VKLF027) Ezri (VKLF028) Vorik (VKLM029) VKLP030 VKLP031 VKLP032 VKLP032 All Known Members Babbelas (VBF039) Babbalina (VBF042) Lause (VBM057) Bengal (VBM058) Fernardo (VBM049) Kassidy (VBM051) Stella (VBF052) Leila (VBF053) Altair (VBM054) Skyler (VBF055) Garrey (VBM059) Willow (VBF061) Widow Twanky (VBM063) Kirk (VKLM001) Tasha (VKLF002) Scotty (VKLM003) Sela (VKLF004) Sulu (VKLF005) Uhura (VKLF006 ) Hikaru (VKLM007) Ogawa (VKLF008) Alyssa (VKLF009) Kurn (VKLM010) Worf (VKLM011) Guinan (VKLF012) Sarek (VKLM013) Spock (VKLM014) Quark (VKLF015) Spud (VWM078) Ren (VWM112) Janice (VKLF016) Garrison (VKLM017) Natasha (VKLF018) Katherine (VKLF019) Benjamin (VKLM020) Chakotay (VKLM021) Deanna (VKLF022) Keiko (VKLF023) Tuvok (VKLM024) Neelix (VKLM025) Lwaxana (VKLF026) Kira (VKLF027) Ezri (VKLF028) Vorik (VKLM029) Mr. Inverted (VBSM007) Black Ace (VBSM009) Karl (VBSM010) Spencer (VBSM013) VKLP030 VKLP031 VKLP032 VKLP032 Rivals The Klingons' main rivlas are the Mutants and the Fritters. Thier other rivals are the Berserk, Raptors and the Terrans. History February 2006: '''Lause, Bengel, Babbelas, Babbalina, Fernardo, Kassidy, Stella, Leila, Altair, Skyler, Garrey, Willow, Window Twanky form Klingons. Lause nd Babbelas are the dominant pair. '''April 2006: Babbelas was pregnant. August 2006: Babbleas agev birth to Kirk, Tasha, Sela and Scotty September 2006: One encounter with October 2006: '''One encounter with a wild group '''December 2006: '''One encounter with Balrog '''January 2007: Babbelas was pregnant February 2007: '''Babbelas gave birth but lost her litter to a wild group. '''March 2007: '''Two encounters with a wild group. '''April 2007: Bengel went roving. May 2007: '''Babbelas was pregnant. She evicted Bebbalina, Kassidy, Stella, Leila and Skyler '''June 2007: '''Babbelas gave birth to Uhura, Hikaru and Sulu '''July 2007: '''All the females rejoined the group. Stinker appeared. '''August 2007: Kassidy was pregnant. Bengel was Last Seen September 2007: Kassidy aborted. Willow died. October 2007: Babbelas was pregnant. She evicted Bebbalina and Leila November 2007: Babbelas gave birth to Kurn, Worf, Alyssa and Ogawa December 2007: Babbelas died, Babbaline rejoined the group and took dominance. January 2008: Lause was predated. Fernardo took male dominance. February 2008: '''One encounter with Vivian. '''March 2008: Two encounter with Vivian. Babbelas was pregnant. April 2008: One encounter with Hoax. Babbelas gave birth to Guinan, Sarek, Spock and Quark May 2008: One encounter with Mutants June 2008: '''Babbelas was predated. Leila took dominance. '''July 2008: Ren and Spud joined the group. Spud took dominance. August 2008: One encounter with Mutants Spetmber 2008: '''Leila was pregnant.She evicted Kassidy, Skyler, Stella and Sela. '''October 2008: Leila gave birth to Janice, Garrison, Natasha and Katherine. The females left the group. November 2008: One encounter with Berserk December 2008: One encounter with Mutants and two with the Fritters January 2009: '''Two encounter with Berserk '''February 2009: Beowulf and Cyrano appeared. Beowulf was seen mating with Sela and Cyrano mated with Sulu. March 2009: Both Sera and Sulu were pregnant. Beowulf and Cyrano appeared one each. April 2009: '''Sera gave birth but lost her litter. Sulu gave birth to Benjamin, Chakotay and Deanna '''May 2009: Leila was pregnant. She evicted Tasha, Sela, Sulu and Ogawa who left the group to form the Explorers. June 2009: '''Leila gave birth to Keiko, Tuvok, Neelix and Lwaxana. '''July 2009: Ren went roving and was absent at the end of the month August 2009: One encounter with the Mutants. Ren left the group. September 2009: '''Fernardo, Altair, Garrey and Widow Twanky went roving and left the group. '''October 2009: One encounter with Raptors. November 2009: One encounter with Fritters. Spud died from TB, Scotty took male dominance. December 2009: Two encounters with Berserk and one with Terrans. Leila was pregnant and evcited Uhura and Alyssa. January 2010: Leila gave birth to Kira, Elzri and Vorik. Leila died by a snake bite. The two females rejoined the group Uhura took over as the new dominant female. Febraury 2010: One encouter with Terrans, they killed a litter. March 2010: '''One encounter with Fritters. Scotty went roving. '''April 2010: Two encounters with Fritters and Mutants. Alyssa was pregnant. May 2010: One encounter with the Fritters. Alyssa gave birth but her litter was killed by the Fritters. June 2010: '''Aurinko appeared once. '''July 2010: '''Scotty, Hikaru, Kurn, Worf and Spock went roving. '''August 2010: Black Ace, Mr. Inverted, Karl, Spencer joined the group while the males were roving. Black Ace became the dominane male. 'September 2010: '''Uhura and Alyssa were pregnant. Uhura evicted Alyssa. Karl and Mr. Inverted went rovign onces each. '''October 2010: ' Uhura gave birth to four pups. Alyssa rejoined the group. Category:Meerkat Mobs